User blog:Sparklyplatypus/Leave Nathan Alone
I'm not sure if all of you heard, but Nathan Kress has blocked about thirty of his followers on Twitter. This upset a lot of people because they believed that he did it for no reason. However, Nathan tweeted this today: "To all those who are asking for an explanation as to why I've blocked some people, I want you to hear it from my perspective. Please consider what I'm saying and know that I, too, am very sad that I felt like it was necessary for a time. First of all, I want to say that I love and appreciate Seddie fans, Creddie fans and every other kind of fan!! I believe it is an honor to have fans/followers at all and I truly don't take it for granted. Anyone who knows me and has followed me for a while knows that this is true of me. That's one reason why this has been so painful for me. The bottom line is that it hurts me when people I care about hurt others I care about—that’s it in a nutshell. I hope that you can respect that as a man who desires to be honorable in all of my relationships, I could not let that continue unchecked. It was not my desire to hurt anyone… I hope you know me better than that!! But on the other hand, I've got a strong sense of justice about this and I had to take a stand against the verbal/emotional abuse that was going on. I know everyone has their own opinions and they are entitled to them---I can respect that. But it's not necessary to put those thoughts on the internet for the purpose of hurting people!! I hope that even if you don't agree, you can respect my perspective on this difficult matter. To sum up, here are the most important things I need you guys to know. - We have no problem with Seddie, Creddie, Jathan, or any other “ships.” Jennette, Madisen and I are all friends and we all hang out! This is about taking a stand against bullying, accusations and misrepresentations of character. - It was solely my idea to block people who were bullying, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me. - I know that many of the blocked people deny writing anything hateful, but I know that this is not true. I took the time to confirm that each of the approximately 30 blocked users had tweets and retweets containing those types of comments. - No one’s profiles were “stalked”. Twitter is a public site—everyone’s tweets are available for the world to see. Just because those hateful tweets weren’t sent to me personally doesn’t mean I was unable to see them. - Direct messages are really easy to fake. I know that many of the users claimed to have received suspicious DM’s from certain people. I can assure you that this is not true. - This was not a spur-of-the-moment decision. I tried to wait it out and let it die down, but that never happened. I truly hope that you understand where I’m coming from, and why all this happened. If I could leave you with just one more thing, it would be this: please do not draw conclusions and assumptions based on things that you don’t know for certain. So much damage is done when rumors are spread. Hopefully someday soon I can start unblocking people, but for now, this is how it has to be. I love you guys. Always remember that! -Nathan" If you don't believe me, here's the link to the actual tweet: http://www.twitlonger.com/show/dq7t4t So, if Nathan isn't lying, and I doubt he is, then there is a valid reason for his blocking. I don't even think this is a really big deal. People are blocked all the time. Just because he's famous, or just because you "LURVE <3" him, doesn't mean he doesn't have the right to block those who are frustrating him without backlash. I know it feels different if you actually were blocked, but still, he's just a person. Probably an extremely busy person who doesn't have time for cyberbullying. I don't know exactly what has been happening with this bullying, but if it has gotten serious enough for blocking, I suggest everyone lays off with the Jathan/Niranda stuff for a while. Let Nathan be happy with his girlfriend. And if you've been blocked and you're that upset about this, just make another account to follow him with. If you're nice to Nathan and Madisen and everyone else, he won't know the difference. So tell me your thoughts about this. That is all. :) Category:Blog posts